User talk:Parsonsda
Logo looks Good! I like the new Kid vs Kat logo, but why not try adding Coop in the top, right corner? --HugeKidvsKatFan 13:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I Don't Know Why our Adverts Can't be Like That! The advert is cool but it sounds weird listening to it in another language; all in all, the advert is cool (wish Disney XD's was as good, although I like the current one so far, "The family pet is EVIL, and ONE Unlikely HERO will prove it...Kid vs Kat, Saturday mornings at 9:00, 8:00 A.M. Central, on Disney XD nah na na nuh na nah nuh nuh na na YES) Hopefully will get new adverts for Kid vs Kat Season 2 :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Important Links! Kid vs Kat "Christmas Special Part 1" (In Spanish I think) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iayz3KYoI0k Kid vs Kat "Christmas Special Part 2" (In Spanish I think) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AmTjP3j_Ic Kid vs Kat "Tesspassers Will be Persecuted" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbtlpWSiC5M Kid vs Kat "OH-ME OH-MEOW" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHpCF9nM2xQ I'll continually update this! --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Please Can You Help ME?! I try to upload my images so I can improve the Kat Club Section of the Wiki, but every time I try to upload a file, it gives me this message: "File type verification error" What does this mean and what am I doing wrong? --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Urgently wants to help improve the site) OK; I found out one thing I was doing wrong! On to my second question: Does the "Add Images Wizard" allow a user to upload images made in Photoshop because those are the files I'm trying to upload? --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Waiting to solve this problem and add some cool images to the site) I've Tried but They Won't Upload! I've tried uploading the images but they won't upload; this message comes up: "File Type Verification Error" I know I spelled everything correctly and put it into its own folder. I put it in a folder on my Desktop; could this be why it's not uploading! I found out the problem; it says the file is corrupt or it has an incorrect extension (probably an incorrect extension) Can you please explain what an incorrect extension is? (Nice pictures but can't show you) --HugeKidvsKatFan 18:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Sorry to Keep Interrupting Your Updating! The file is named EVIL.jpg; it was originally modified in Adobe Photoshop CS4 and I saved it to a Folder (KvK Folder) on my Desktop. It is exactly 215 by 155 px. (Kidvskatlover told me to make it 215 by 155 px) It keeps giving me the message, "File Type Verification Error." If you figure out what the problem is, let me know. (Want to show pictures but can't)--HugeKidvsKatFan 19:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan No Camera! Would love to send a screenshot of the homepage but I don't have a camera! --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Keep Up the Good Work! Keep up the good work with updating and fixing the site and we can make the website become EXTREMELY POPULAR!!! Once I figure out how to upload this STINKIN' picture I'm having trouble with, I'll ask you if you need any help with the website. As of now, I just look through the most popular areas and see if I can improve on them or make them clearer to readers; I went to the "Kat" section and fixed a lot of grammatical errors and made the sentences flow a lot more smooth. It looks professional now, not mediocre. Also great job on the vids, keep it up. --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: You check out the foreign version of the "Kid vs Kat Christmas Special 1/2?" My Nightmare is Over! Finally got the image uploaded! Check it out when you get a chance; it is currently in the Kat Club Wiki Section! --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Premiere of Kid vs Kat Christmas Episode! The Kid vs Kat Christmas Episode is scheduled to premiere Monday, 11/30/09, at 8:00 P.M. on Disney XD in the USA and on Friday, 12/4/09, at 9:30 P.M. on Disney XD in the USA; mark it on your calendar (I know I will) :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll Check For the UK Episode! Wow; all it says on Disney XD is that the episode will premiere on Monday, 11/30/09, at 8:00 PM. I'll look for the UK time though; try using a TV Guide website! --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Cool! Great; I'll be sure to check them out! You sure know a lot about computers; are you majoring in/majored in Computers? --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (there's a difference) P.S: I'm adding "there's a difference" so people don't get me mixed up with Dragonboosterlover's username: Hugekidvskatfan (there's a difference) I Want To Go To But Can't! I try to go into the Wikia Help Room, but it keeps telling me I get disconnected! I put in my username but do I have to change the server or something? --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (there's a difference) Cool! Cool! I'll check it out when I get a chance. Also what is up with the userboxes? (just wondering) --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (there's a difference) A Possible 3D Movie of Kat? I haerd the News; you are going to make a movie/video of Kat coming to the real world? It sounds like a great idea! Message me if you need ideas, becuase I'll be thinking about it until it comes out (which is estimated to be?) Also message me back on any further info. about said movie/video. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: I need some advice for dealing with tables; I understand how to put the rows and columns in, but how do you get an image in one cell and keep the rest of the cells (refer to the Tutankitty Section of the Wiki to see what I am talking about) My Mistake :( Sorry, I got so excited by the idea when I read it that I thought it was in 3D; that would be a cool idea, though! Please provide more information on what the show will be about, who you'll include in it, possible air time, and how you plan to do it. --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Maybe I'll put it on the New Team Kat Section of KvK Wiki.